Amongst Nakama
by angelg0722
Summary: Lucy was beat and abused by her father. Can she escape to a better home? Stay in touch for a thrill ride of love, laughter and friendship!
1. Escape

The cool night air enveloped my body. Irregular and erratic shapes could be seen around me. I was running out of time.

"LUCY! GET BACK HERE!"

My father's furious roars of rage could be heard even out here in the courtyard. I increased my pace, tugging my heavy duffle bag behind me. The escape plan was working so far.I grimaced. A flash of pain shot up my foot. I was getting out of here no matter what.

Still, Perhaps I could have rethought my escape route more clearly. There was no turning back now.

"LUCY! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOUR PUNISHMENT GETS ANY WORSE!"I snorted. Was he still trying to bargain?

I see the edge of the Heartphilia estate. I hop over the fence and continued running. I suffered some minor scrapes on my knees. Great. Around the corner is a train station. I buy a ticket and quickly hop on the train. I briefly wonder where I'm going. I was in a rush so I didn't get to see where I was heading to. Had asked for the first one that was leaving the station.

As long as it was away from this… this… jail.

I sat down and took a deep breath. I took the time to assess myself. I had run away in the middle of one of my father's beatings so I was injured. Severely. Fortunately I had planned ahead and stashed a duffle bag full of the necessities in the bushes behind my room.

I groaned. Why did my house have to be so damn big? I was completely out of magic power. It took a lot of work teleporting from my room to the courtyard in my broken and battered state .That meant my spirits were no help either.

My previous wounds were beginning to reopen from all this movement. Bruises and whip marks covered my body. The most recent beating had been particularly harsh. It seemed that we were experiencing financial troubles or something of that sort.

This pain was expected though. With all the security and guards I had a slim of succeeding. Far better than any other options.

I had arrived. I was in Fiore.

"Interesting" I Thought. I was maybe a good 6 cities away. The pain was becoming apparent. I wasn't going to last any longer. I had maybe 30-40 minutes before I lost consciousness. I started limping quickly. I turned around the corner. I could hear lots of laughter and yelling ahead. Chances were, it was a party. That was good. That meant there were more people.

I located the building that had cued such a ruckus. I looked up. "Fairy tail" I read. Huh. What a strange name. My eyes were getting blurry. There were strange black tinges around everything. I was fighting off the darkness I saw creeping up in the corners of my vision.

I didn't have much longer.

I gathered all of my remaining strength and pushed the door open. I looked on. This "fairy tail" was full of people. They were all partying wildly just as I thought. Everyone fell silent when they saw me come in.

"Help." I managed to croak. And then I let the darkness engulf me.

Fairy tail POV

It was the same old, same old. There was a massive party as usual. Suddenly our guild doors were pushed open abruptly. Curious, everyone looked up to see who it was.

Then, they saw the girl. The girl with the terrible, horrific wounds. She had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. However, what caught our eyes was the fact that she was covered in wounds from the top to bottom. Blood soaked through the black traveler's cloak she had on and dripping own to the ground. There was already a large pool of blood on the guild floor. Bruises and other marks were clearly visible. She had a staggering limp and seemed shaky on her feet.

It seemed like time stood still as everyone stared.

"Help." She croaked.

She then passed out. Everyone was shocked and frozen in the place. They snapped out of it though when they saw the pool of blood slowly increasing.

"Erza! Get Wendy! She's at her apartment!" Master started yelling directions

"Natsu, Cana, Happy! Help her into the infirmary! Be VERY careful not to harm her anymore!

"Mirajane, go ready all the medical supplies!"

"Jet go get Porlyusica! Her wounds look very serious!"

As everyone rushed to their jobs and others started murmuring nervously amongst themselves, the same two questions were ringing in their heads;

Who was this girl?

And where did she get such wounds?


	2. Mystery girl unveiled!

CHAPTER 2

Lucy POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. Above me was a white ceiling. What was going on? Where was I? Slowly the events of last night played through my mind. That's right. I escaped from home and arrived at Fairy tail. All I remembered after that was darkness. I must have lost consciousness.

My wounds seemed to have been bandaged and healed by someone. I stood up and jumped lightly on the spot. A flash of pain was in my right hip. Not too bad.

I looked around. I seemed to be in an infirmary of some sort. Certainly, not a hospital. I was 73% pretty sure that I was still in the building that I had first arrived in. Over in the corner was a chair with my clothes on it. . I got dressed and headed out.

I seemed to be on the second floor of the building that I had first encountered. I inspected the place. There was a bar and a request board. Judging from the size and number of jobs this place was most likely a wizard guild. Down below were many people fighting for some reason. I watched with amusedly. Suddenly the fight took a guild for the worst. Everyone was starting to use magic. I was right. I mused silently.

Ironic how I would end up in a wizard's guild I thought.

"OH? Look the mystery girl's up!"

A pink-haired boy with a white scaly scarf yelled.

I was surprised. I must have said my thoughts out loud. His hearing must be better than average. Everyone stopped what they were doing at his words. They followed his gaze and saw the so-called "mystery girl."

Natsu's POV

"Ironic how I would end up in a wizard's guild"

What? Whosaid that? I've never smelt this scent before….. damn. The fight was about to get good too. Hmph. I was just about to turn around and continue to fight hen something caught my eye…

I looked up. The mystery girl! She was standing on the second floor near the shadows. She had blond hair and brown eyes. She had a pretty figure too Somehow she had managed to find her old clothes again.

"OH? Look the mystery girl's up!"


	3. Skills

"OH? Look the mystery girl's up!"

Mystery girl? That's the best that boy could do?

I ignored him as my ability finished extracting information. I now had every single person in this guild's personal information, stats and abilities under scrutiny.

I used celestial magic, celestial dragon slayer magic and teleportation magic. My ability as a celestial dragon slayer includes all the usual. I would usually eat the stones or earth because earth is a celestial entity.

Surprisingly enough, it seems that I can process and extract information from people just by looking at them. Some could say that us humans and mages are actually celestial entities too, as we live on a planet etcetera, etcetera. The point is that just by looking at a person, I can learn everything. Quite useful.

The man that had yelled out was Natsu Dragneel. A Fire-Dragon slayer. I was mildly surprised. I knew that I would eventually meet one, but this man seemed like such an unlikely candidate….. Apparently his father dragon, Igneel disappeared on July seventh as well….. Interesting.

His magic power and strength was nothing to laugh is usually accompanied by his blue exceed, Happy.

I looked around. This guild actually had quite a few strong mages. Grey Fullbuster- a stripping ice mage with a sad past ,Erza Scarlet-An S-class mage and a former slave from the infamous heaven's Tower, Levy McGarden-a tiny girl who specialized in script magic, Gajeel Redox-an iron dragon slayer. I would take notice of him. Once again, his dragon had left him at the same time …. , Cana Alberona-The heaviest drinker in Fairytail, Mirajane Strauss- The popular model that works for the Sorcerer, a former S-class mage , Elfman Strauss- Mirajane's younger brother that believed only in manliness, Lisanna Strauss-Natsu's childhood friend that was once believed to be dead.., Wendy Marvell the sky dragon slayer. I was surprised, yet again. This guild had quite a large amount of dragon slayer., T

"Hello?! Why are you ignoring me?"I blinked and realized that I had been silent for a long time.

Dragneel was up in my face and waving his arms. He must have been trying to get attention….

My time was up. No need to waste time sticking around. My wounds are healed, Clothes washed. It was time to go.

I walked over to the railing and looked down. I was on the second floor. There was quite a height from here to the ground and what with my current condition….

I stepped on the railing…

Natsu's POV

The mystery girl is SO Weird. She just kept staring at all of us and muttering things under her breath. Atleast.. that's what I think it was. Even with my hearing, I couldn't make out what she was saying. I yelled.

"HELLO! WELCOME TO FAIRYTAIL!"

She continued staring and continued for a while.

Soon I got impatient and started yelling in her face meanwhile waving my arms around.

"Hello?! Why are you ignoring me?"Hello?! Why are you ignoring me?

She blinked and looked up. She continued to proceed to the railing and looked down to the first floor. Everyone remained silent.

Suddenly she stepped on the railing…


	4. Fairyhills

Lucy POV

"Oi! What are you doing?! Why are you ignoring me? What? Why are you on the railing? Wh-" Dragneel continued to rant.

The guy was so noisy.

I jumped off the railing and landed gracefully in a crouch on the bar table, . I smirked. I needed to give my thanks to the sky-dragon slayer of I ever got the chance. I straightened up. All around me were dropped jaws and wide eyes.

I smirked. I may or may not have had added in a couple of flips or two. It was satisfying to watch their reactions.

I jumped off the bar table and landed on the fllor standing. I brushed off my clothes.

"Well, I'll be leaving."

Natsu's POV

I was frustrated that the girl still hadn't responded.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Why are you ignoring me? What? Why are you on the railing? Wh-"

Suddenly she launched herself into the air. She flipped twice before landing in a crouch on the bar table.

Silence.

Amazing. The girl was so… so… graceful. Her movements were fluid and elegant, without a single bit of wasted movement. I could feel my jaw dropping to the ground and eyes bugging out. I knew that everyone else's expressions mirrored mine.

**LUCY POV**

"Well, I'll be going."

Everyone watched in stunned silence. she was almost halfway out the door when she was blocked.

"P-pleas wait!" Wendy struggled to plead. " Your injuries are very severe! If you leave no, without getting the proper rest they could get even worse!"

It was looked like she was going out of her way to do this... " I'll be fine. I thank you for your consideration."

"Bu- but." I continued. This time I was blocked by dragneel.

'OI! Wendy's going out of her way to help you! Can't you just stay?!" I looked at him coolly.

"i thanked her didn't I? besides, it's none of your business what I do." I replied calmly.

"Where will you go? Do you have a lodging nearby?" Mirajane added.

I sweat-dropped, unbeknownst to everyone else. I hadn't actually thought of that. I had just wanted to get away from here, as quickly as possible. I was sure my father already had his men out searching for me. Though, it would still take a reasonable amount of time for the news to reach Fiore, The Heartfilia name still had a lot of influence.

I sighed. "And what would you suggest I do instead?" I asked skeptically.

"You could stay at Fairyhills, the girl's dorm with us instead!" said Levy. " you have to pay monthly rent though."

I weighed my options. These people seemed to be kind and helpful, if a tad too nosy for my liking. All I needed to do was stay here for a couple of nights,recuperate myself for a while then leave. The name "Lucy Heartfilia" was far too dangerous to use. I should leave early to get a head-start then make a new identity.I would settle in somewhere, in a little village with a new life, a new beginning. Though even I wasn't foolish enough to try to overexert my self in this condition.

"Fine. When do i go?" Wendy was happy to ear my answer."I just need to do one more check on your wounds before you go. I can go with you in case you need a guide."

"How much money do I owe you?" I asked gruffly

"The rent is 100 000 jewels a month." Erza said.

I sweat-dropped again. ( ever so sneakily so no one else noticed.) I hadn't actually brought any money with me when I escaped. I had so foolishly forgot to pack any money in the bag.

"How do I work off the debt?" I asked.

" Well, you could work with Mirajane as a bar tender..." thought Gray. "Can you use magic? Then you could just join our guild and do jobs!"

I bit my lip. Choices, choices! I did know magic but... working as a bartender...

"I am a mage. Can I do jobs without joining?" I asked hopefully, though the question itself was rather rude...

"You'll have to ask Jii-chan!" yelled Natsu. " Fight me!" he yelled almost as an after thought. " You know magic right? You knocked me out before cuz I wasn't prepared but this time, you and me, fair and square!"

"No."

"Wada ya me-"

"Oh? What's the ruckus?" Makarov cam out of his office to see what the comotion was about.

" May I join Fairytail? Or at least, temporarily."


	5. 7th July of X777

**Hello! This is the fifth chapter of Korri no hime!** **First of all, I would like to thank the people who reviwed:**

**Lalamnmgirl: I want to thank you for reviewing each time I update ( which isn't often, I'm SO Sorry!) It has recently motivated me to get of my lazy butt and start paying attention to my other fanfics ( Amongst Nakama) :)**

**Whiterose937888:Thanks for staying with me! Though my updates are few( I will try my best from now on start updating) It encourages me to see constant reviews.**

**Fairy X Hunter: I won't extend the waiting period! I now have a decent idea of a plot in mind and am ready to get to work! I thank you for complimenting my somewhat "lop-sided" sense of humor and for being an awesome reader in general!**

**FairyTailovaX766: Worry not! * strikes superhero pose* I am ready and motivated to start updating monthly (AT LEAST) as a new year's resolution! :3**

**TheBeastHunter: Thank you! That's very kind of you to say! XD I try to keep my chapters semi- interesting, though I'm finding it harder to make cliffhangers at every chapter... X3**

**Mysterious guests: I would like to thank you, whoever you are, for telling me to update soon! -_- It was like a muh needed wake-up slap when I decided to check my reviews after such a long time... I will be honest and say I have no idea who you are, or if you're more than one person! But know that, if you are reading this now, my heart goes out to you. :)**

**I forgot to put this before**

***Fairytail does not belong to me. All rights reserved.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Third person POV  
**"May I join Fairytail? Or at least, temporarily."

Makarov looked down at the girl. He had actually been quite worried about the girl. When she collapsed at the door, he nearly had a heart attack. The girl had somehow grown on him, as with the rest of the guild members, after taking care of her.

"Sure. But, if you are to leave, you must comply to the rules of leaving Fairytail."

"I agree."

"Then, there is no problem! You may see Mirajane after, to get your stamp. The stamp is removable, so you can come see me when you feel you are ready to leave." and with that, the short man went back into his office.

Lucy thought it was very strange. Wasn't there going to be more questions? Why would he let her, a compete stranger into his beloved guild so easily? The man was a fool for being so trustworthy, yet Lucy could not help but be grateful for her acceptance.

"Where would you like your stamp..." Mirajane asked politely.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"I see! Lucy, where would you like your guild colour? You can choose the colour too."

"Black, and on my right hand please." Lucy held out her hand.

And like that, Lucy was now officially a part of the guild.

**Lucy POV**

I walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of water from the oldest Strauss. I sat there drinking contentedly think ing as the guild soon resumed it's normal activity.

"Fight me! You seem strong." It was Dragneel again.

"I refuse." I replied.

"Why? It's probably cuz you're too scared! What magic do you use anyways?"

"Oi! FlameBrain! She said she didn't want to tell you so why are you being an idiot and still bothering her?" Fullbuster entered.

Gray Fullbuster. An Ice mage of decent strength. I wrinkled my nose at his stripping habits.

"Nani?! Take that back you Popsicle face!" Dragneel shot back

"You guys..." thundered Scarlet. Dragneel and Fullbuster immediately stared sweating in obvious fear. They hugged each other , held hands and started singing.

"_no problem~~~, No problem!~~~ Friendship~~ Friendship~~~" _Scarlet nodded in approval.

She turned to address me.

Erza Scarlet. The legendary Titania. An s-class requip mage who had once been kept as a slave at the tower of heaven. The only known requip mage able to change armors and weapons in the middle of a fight.

"Welcome to Fairytail. I hope you enjoy it here." She welcomed.

"Thank you."

"Though, out of curiosity, what magic do you use?" She wondered.

"Dragonslayer magic." I gritted my teeth. I hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"WHAT?!" suddenly Dragneel got over his fear of Scarlet and had grabbed me in astonishment. Redfox(Gajeel) and Marvel( Wendy) drifted over to listen. Three dragonslayers in one guild was very rare indeed.

"Did you know a dragon called Igneel!? He disappeared on 7th July of X777!" he asked excitedly.

"My dragon disappeared on the same date. She's Grandeeney, the air dragon." worried Marvell.

"Metalicana. Iron." grunted Redfox, suspicious of me.

"No. My dragon Celestia,also disappeared." I admitted.

"Oh." All three dropped their heads, obviously disappointed.

"Well, what type of-" I got up in the middle of Dragneel's exclamation to go and inspect the job board.

"Eh?... This looks interesting..."

**To be continued**


	6. The Beginning

**Author's notes**

**Third person POV**

"Eh?... This looks interesting..."

Lucy took the job off the job board.

**100 000 000 000 jewels!**

**CAPTURE A MONSTER!**

**Mayor of the town of Kurama is willing to pay a large sum!**

**The monster is sly and intelligent. Has caused the destruction**

**of 30+ villages. Please Help!**

"100 billion jewels huh?" Lucy's eyes turned int money signs. " sounds good..."

Natsu was frustrated. Not only was that girl ignoring him, she looked interested in the mission that he was planning to take! Of course, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia were going to be going with him and they would splt the reward... but... he supposed it was the distant and cold demeanor that annoyed him the most.

Erza spoke up. " That is a dangerous mission. are you sure you can handle it ...?"

Lucy knew that everyone had yet to find out what her name besides. these folks seemed kind enough... They had given her a place to stay and a job without a second thought. Hopefully they would never find out... The Heartfilia name was out of question. She had always wanted a cool name like this when she was a kid...

"Lily Heart"

"I see. Well,Lily since, it's your first mission, you can come with us. We will take care of you. " Erza smiled.

Lucy nodded. " It's a very kind gesture. When shall we meet?"

Erza turned around to glare at the sheepish duo that had just nearly been caught fighting. She turned around and Natsu and Gray continued fighting behind her back.

"We'll meet at Magonila Station at 10 tomorrow.I almost forgot. Even if it seems you know everyone already but- a formal introduction is necessary.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am an S-class mage. I use requip magic." Lucy smiled politely.

She faced the Natsu and Gray who were still fighting.

" Stupid Ice brain!"

" Moron flame idiot!"

" You guys..." The unfortunate two turned around and started sweating bullets at the sight that greeted them. Erza's eyes were red with anger and a demon black aura surrounded her. " Introduce yourselves... NOW."

Natsu nd Gray weakly complied, saluting ad shivering in chibi form. " Y-Yes Ma'm!"

They greeted me meekly

" My name is Gray fullbuster. I use Ice Magic."

" My name is Natsu Dragneel. You already know but, I use Fire Dragonslayer magic."

" ~~~ Don't forget about me~~~~~~!" A blue ball of fur sobbed dramatically.

"Sorry Happy. We would never forget you!" Natsu grinned.

" My name is Happy. I use Aerial magic" Lucy said nothing.

Erza continued. "This is everyone on Team Natsu. We'll split the reward four-way once we have finished the job."

Lucy nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**10 a.m Magnolia Train Station**

**Lucy POV**

I stood patiently at the train station awaiting my "teammates". I had just finished shopping. I had borrowed some money from the McGarden girl. She was nice enough about the whole thing. I needed some clothes, food and water for my new apartment at Fairy Hills. I was wearing a _

" Oi! Lily ! There you are ! We're waiting for you!" I looked up. In front of me was Dragneel with the blue exceed on his shoulder. He jerked his thumb to the right. There I could I see Fullbuster waving at us ( his shirt having mysteriously disappeared again- though the girls around him didn't seem to mind-) to hurry up.

" Sorry. I must have missed you."

As Natsu, Happy and I approached Fullbuster, a voice spoke from behind us.

" Ok! Everyone is ready to go!" I turned around to see Scarlet lugging a HUGE amount of luggage. She was dragging a cart with ropes criss-crossing from right to left holding at least ten HUMONGOUS suitcases. I sweat dropped.

" I have our tickets here. We're in Compartment 6-B." Scarlet started walking toward the train.

" NANI?! We're going on transportation?" Dragneel's face turned green. It was probably because Dragonslayers weren't very good with transportation. For some reason, that drawback had never ever effected me.

" What else Flame Brain? We're meeting at the TRAIN station, moron." Fullbuster retorted. Natsu was too nauseous to reply.

" But-" Erza wordlessly punched Natsu, effectively knocking him out. She carried him in her arms as she boarded the train. I sweat dropped.

Erza, sensing our looks turned around. " It was the easing and most effective way" She said seriously, eyes glinting.

And so our adventures began.

**To be Continued**


	7. Nosy Questions

Lucy Pov

And so our adventures began.

It really was strange how such a person could have such a devastating and unusual weakness. I sweat dropped as Dragneel passed out ashen faced on the seat across from me. He had awoken earlier, quite loudly too- only to be silenced by Titania again. Luckily for him, Scarlet was napping peacefully besides me.

Fullbuster and Scarlet were very curious at their new teammate.

" So..." Fullbuster shifted awkwardly.

" Yes?" I asked politely. Here it comes. Hes going to get nosy and digging around in my past. What will I say? I could bluff... after all it was a necessary skill for a daughter of the most affluent man in the world to posses But even so... Lucy had never enjoyed it. I could change the topic. No... They would ask eventually.I feel so conflicted...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Flashback**

**Cold water doused me from head to toe.**

**" Stupid girl! Don't think that just because you're from the Heartfilia family means that you're better than the rest of us!" The little girl who flung the bucket of water ran away to the giggles and high fives of my classmates.**

**I stood there silently un-responding to their taunts. Warm wet tracks dripped down my cheeks. I cried silently, standing alone.**

**Suddenly a voice chimed through the courtyard. " Oi! What are you kids doing? Stop it!" **

**" Kya! It's Sensei! Run!"**

_**Scene change **_

**"Ah, sokka. I see. Thank you very much for informing us about this. Don't worry. Action will be taken as soon as possible." My 'guardian' stated calmly.****" As for you young man... I'll make sure to recommend you to my superior."**

**A grin crossed his face. " Hai! Thank you very much!"**

**Tears streaked down my cheeks once again. I watched numbly as sensei and the guardian spoke happily.**

**I was alone again. Abandoned. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I fidgeted quietly. What a brilliant time for a flashback to pop up. Painful memories... I really should be honest with them. They are very kind...

no.

I can't take the chance. I'll lie for now.

" So... You are a dragonslayer right?" He asked curiously. I nodded, unsure where this conversation was going.

" You said you were a 'Celestial' dragonslayer. So..What do you eat?" He looked down uneasily.

I couldn't help it. I had panicked and thought he would ask about my past or how I got the injuries. I laughed in relief. Fullbuster stared at me in surprise and confusion.

" Gomen. I was just taken back for a minute." I sighed. " I eat "celestial elements". I can eat the Earth, or Fiore it self. Most of the time I eat rocks or dirt as they are the most common. I can eat the air or sunlight or even moonlight. In fact, I can eat almost everything. Of course, certain materials will give me a higher energy boost then others. Polluted materials do no good either. I get the -" I paused.

" Sorry. I was going on wasn't I?" I mentally slapped myself. I would have to be troubling there people fro the next while. I might as well be nice about it.

" No. Please. It is all very interesting." Scarlet spoke up. I had thought that she had fallen asleep. I guess we had woken her up.

" Never mind." I muttered gruffly.

The three of us soon settled into a comfortable silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

****" We're hereeeeeeee!" Dragneel jumped around exuberantly. " I'm finally freeeee!"

We had just arrived at the mayor's house. Dragneel had eventually recovered from his illness and was as loud as ever.

Scarlet knocked on the door.

" Hello?"

**To be continued**


End file.
